Drabbles KakaSaku Octubre 2019
by KakaSakuSpanish
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles escritos por los miembros del grupo KakaSaku Spanish con temática de Halloween/Día de los muertos. Cada capítulo es una historia diferente.
1. Al fin te encontré

**Hola buen dia:**

**Me llamo Ale sigo su pagina desde hace un tiempo, amo el kakasaku bueno en si todo el sakura ship, pero kakasaku es de mis favoritos, les mando mi aportacion, intente hacer algo de terror pero creo que solo quedo en suspenso, en fin espero les guste mi escrito.**

**En fanfiction me pueden encontrar como zaddie Sassy.**

* * *

Era 31 de octubre y Sakura se encontraba caminando hacia su casa después de una fiesta de Halloween que hubo en la oficina, eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche y como había bebido un poco decidió irse caminando para no sufrir algún accidente, tomo la avenida principal de la cual en varias casas se podía ver a la gente divirtiéndose y a otros pasando de puerta en puerta pidiendo dulce o truco, el bullicio comenzó a molestarle un poco así que decidió tomar otro camino.

La calle era solitaria y tranquila, de pronto algo llamo su atención, una casa de hecho, se detuvo a admirarla desde la acera de enfrente y a través del portón enrejado pudo ver lo que debía ser un patio descuidado cubierto de maleza, al fondo se lograba distinguir una pequeña casa de dos pisos que lucía abandonada, pero por la poca luz no se distinguía más allá de la forma de la fachada, algo le hacía querer observar con más detenimiento pero no estaba segura de que podría ser. El ladrido de un perro a lo lejos la saco de su ensoñación haciendo que diera un pequeño salto, miro a ambos lados de la calle y esta seguía vacía, respiro profundo para tranquilizarse.

-_Ese perro me asusto, pero es normal ya que es tarde mejor me voy rápido. _Pensó ella mientras daba un último vistazo a la casa.

Sakura apenas daba el primer paso cuando de súbito una luz en aquella casa se encendió y llamo poderosamente su atención, era como estar bajo un hechizo, cruzo la calle y se quedó frente al portón. Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejarse de una vez de ese lugar ya que no había ningún sentido para que ella estuviera parada ahí en la entrada.

De repente la pequeña puerta que tenía a un lado se abrió sin más, Sakura se sorprendió y pensó que vería a alguien preguntando que hacia ella ahí, pero no salio nadie, camino hacia la puerta y la atravesó, no quería hacerlo pero era como si sus pies tuvieran vida propia y la llevaran, cuando tomo conciencia de sí estaba justo en la entrada de la pequeña casa.

Se escucharon unos pasos pesados dentro que se dirigían hacia ella Sakura trago saliva, no sabía que explicación dar o como saludar al haber entrado en una casa ajena sin permiso y a tan altas horas de la noche.

Las palabras no lograron salir de su boca porque un hombre abrió la puerta, era muy extraño, tenía el pelo color plateado pero la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara de color negro, el hombre vestía un traje sastre y haciendo un ademan con su mano la invito a pasar.

Sakura no pudo decir palabra alguna mientras sus pies la llevaban adentro era como si conocieran el camino, por dentro la casa se veía acogedora con mucho color y eso contrastaba mucho con la fachada.

-Bienvenida, dijo aquel hombre mientras se dirigían a lo que parecía ser la sala.

Sakura se quedó de pie junto a un sillón color café y se sentó sin más, mientras aquel hombre se acomodó en un sillón rojo frente a ella.

-Yo entre aquí porque..

-¿No sabes porque?, la interrumpió mientras la miraba fijamente.

-No, bueno es que yo pasaba por aquí y algo me jalo, dijo ella a modo de disculpa y salida, ya que no había razón para seguir ahí, era la casa de un extraño.

El hombre rio mientras se ponía de pie para alcanzarla.

-Yo te traje, le dijo el hombre con un tono más duro, mientras se quitaba la máscara que cubría su rostro.

Sakura lo observo y en verdad era un hombre apuesto, casi como un modelo de revista, ella se sonrojo y esto no pasó desapercibido para el anfitrión.

Luego la tomo por la cintura y la acerco hacia él, ella trato de zafarse de inmediato pero no tuvo éxito y eso la asusto mucho.

-Eres mía ahora, le dijo aquel hombre mientras lamia su cuello. Sakura dio un pequeño gemido mezclado con placer y terror, como pudo pateo la entrepierna del sujeto y salió corriendo a la salida.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al salir la puerta que daba a la calle ya no estaba y en su lugar un frondoso bosque viejo se alzaba ante sus ojos.

Sakura siguió corriendo internándose en el bosque convencida de que lo que veía no era real, corrió hasta que se cansó y cayo de rodillas al piso, llevaba una falda con medias negras las cuales ya se habían rasgado.

-Te tardaste, dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Sakura se giró y grito tan fuerte al ver al hombre de cabello plateado parado ahí como si nada, pero en segundos el llego a su lado y cubrió su boca dándole un beso mientras que con sus manos le daba un abrazo que le impedía moverse.

Ella se resistió tanto como pudo hasta que después de varios minutos dejo de moverse y cedió, algo había en él que hacía que Sakura se quedara calmada, como si le hubieran inyectado un sedante.

-Te espere por más de mil años Sakura y ahora que te vuelvo a encontrar no te dejare ir como aquella vez, eres mía, le dijo aquel hombre mientras la tomaba en brazos y caminaba.

-¿Quién eres? Pregunto ella mientras tocaba su rostro intentando reconocerlo de algún lado.

-Soy Kakashi, tu eterno amante, le dijo mientras sonreía. Tú y yo somos seres inmortales, un mago envidioso te separo de mí y te hizo mortal, tuve que esperar a que reencarnaras y aquí te tengo de nuevo, nunca te dejare ir.

Kakashi soltó una risa malévola que ensombreció el semblante de Sakura que ya podía ver a lo lejos aquella casa. Ambos entraron y la luz se extinguió.

Días después se podían observar panfletos de "se busca" con la cara de una chica bonita de cabello rosa por las calles.


	2. La luz de las luciérnagas

**A la autora de este fic la pueden encontrar fanfiction como: Nicole-Luz de Luna y en Wattpad: Nicole_Luz-de-Luna**

* * *

**La luz de las luciérnagas.**

**-o-**

_«Una sola luciérnaga es el fin de la oscuridad»_

_-o-_

A mamá no le gusta que Sakura salga a jugar sola. Suele regañarla fuertemente cada vez que sale al patio al patio sin supervisión, es muy grande y da pase libre al bosque.

Por eso la niña sabe que debe ser cuidadosa al salir de la casa. Baja las escaleras con sigilo y pone sus pequeños pies descalzos a tocar la grama semi húmeda por el rocío de la mañana.

Aún no ha salido por completo el sol y hay muchas luciérnagas a su alrededor. Le ha costado mucho quitar los pestillos de la puerta de cristal que da al patio pero vale la pena cuando siente el frío aire golpeando sus mejillas.

En cualquier momento su amigo llegará para jugar pues solo puede hacerlo cuando hay luciérnagas. Él le ha dicho que está muy oscuro y solo puede salir siguiéndolas.

Entonces ella se sienta en el columpio bajo el árbol y cuando menos se lo espera él está ahí a su lado empujándole.

A Sakura le gusta mucho salir a jugar con él, su sonrisa es muy bonita y su cabello muy chistoso. Le gusta mucho lo alegre que parece su mirada cada vez que se ven.

―Sakura-chan! ¡Por Dios, qué haces ahí niña!

Y antes que pueda decir algo, él se ha ido y mamá está a su lado dando un sermón.

Sakura piensa en que no le ha dado tiempo de invitarle a pedir dulces esta noche.

_-o-_

El día de los muertos Sakura chan está castigada. Mamá se lo recuerda mientras están tomando el desayuno.

La niña no comprende por qué no puede salir a jugar con él. No tiene más amigos, y en casa solo están ellas dos. Él suele decirle lo triste que se pone cuando ella no va a jugar con él. Su ojo rojizo parece querer llorar.

Pero mamá no entiende ―o no lo ve― pues dice que los niños no deben jugar solos.

―Mucho menos un día de los muertos.

¡Pero Sakura no está sola! Su amigo siempre está en el patio con ella. Dice que quiere llevarla al parque donde él juega. Ya no quiere estar ahí solo.

La abuela llega por la tarde. Su cara arrugada esta igual que la última vez que la vio el día de las madres. Su risa inunda la sala de estar y un olor a café se insta en la casa.

Sakura sabe que la abuela si le dejara jugar en el patio, siempre lo hace, pero cuando la abuela le sienta en sus rodillas y le dice que hoy no debe salir, la niña se siente robada.

―Sakura-chan, el día de los muertos los niños no deben jugar afuera y mucho menos solos.

―Abuela, pero-

―Sin peros, niñita. ¡Y debes hacer caso!

Sakura infla sus mejillas. La abuela resulta igual de mala que mamá.

―No querrás que algo malo te pase ¿O sí? Allá afuera hay cosas malas hoy.

La niña se estremece un poco. Mamá no le dice esas cosas.

_-o-_

Antes de la cena Sakura ya está bañada y vestida mientras juega en el salón.

Mamá y la abuela están en la cocina y la sala está muy callada, tanto que la pequeña Sakura planea su nuevo escape.

Entiende lo que la abuela ha dicho sobre aquellos 'duendes'. Y sabe que no puede jugar sola. Esas criaturas podrían intentar llevársela. ¡Y vamos que mamá es mala, pero ella no quiere irse!

Sin embargo, su amigo está ahí, lo ha visto a través de la puerta de cristal que da al patio rodeado por luciérnagas. Ella no puede dejarlo solo afuera, algo podría pasarle.

Así que con cautela coloca el taburete de cuero junto a la puerta, sube y quita los platillos.

― ¡Pensé que no vendrías!― dice el niño cuando la toma de la mano. Su mirada bicolor se ilumina tanto al verla. Por su cabello puede ver la luz de un par de animalejos.

―Mamá y la abuela no me han dejado salir. Dicen que no podemos jugar solos acá.

―Pero ya no estoy solo, Sakura-chan ha venido conmigo.

A Sakura le gusta mucho estar con Kakashi, piensa que él se parece mucho a ella. A veces él dice que está muy solo, otras veces le dice que extraña mucho a su papá y que no ve a su mamá.

La pequeña también extraña a su papá, él se fue hace mucho y no ha vuelto.

― ¡Entonces podremos ir al parque!

―Kakashi-kun hace mucho frío, podríamos entrar a la casa, mi mamá no se molestara estoy segura.

La brisa fría mece sus cabellos rosas, hay tan poco sol que puede ver como las luciérnagas orbitan a su alrededor.

―¿Sakura-chan no quiere ir a jugar conmigo? No quiero estar solo, tengo miedo.

Entonces su mano se apreta un poco más a la de la niña. Puede ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojitos.

―Está bien, Kakashi-kun, pero regresemos pronto. Tu familia se puede preocupar.

Estrecha un poco más su mano y siguen el camino de las luciérnagas al bosque. No podía pasar nada malo, se tenían el uno al otro, así que después de todo no estaban solos.

-o-

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Una noche al año

**Usuario Wattpad: _mimipurity**

* * *

Las calles de Konoha se llenaban de colores y luces acorde a la época. Los adornos en las entradas de las casas anunciaban el compromiso que tenían los habitantes por participar de la efeméride.  
A penas el sol comenzaba a ponerse y ya se sentía el ambiente festivo. El pueblo se preparaba fervientemente para la celebración, pues tenían solo un día al año para conmemorarlo.

Cada año, el Hokage en turno organizaba una gran fiesta para la aldea. Niños, adultos, ancianos, shinobis, anbus… Hasta él mismo estaba emocionado por participar.

Pero había una pelirrosa, que por más que lo intentara, no lograba esbozar una sonrisa.

— Ino, no creo que esto sea buena idea

— Oh vamos, frente de marquesina — la jalaba del brazo — Ya estamos aquí ¿no?

Trataba de frenar sus pies, aunque sus esfuerzos eran en vano, pues se dejaba llevar de todas formas por el agarre de la rubia.

— ¿No estamos un poco viejas para esto?

La miró de pies a cabeza.

— Quizás. Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo que realmente importa es a qué vinimos

Suspiró — ¿Explícame otra vez por qué tenía que ser hoy?

— ¡Por qué es Halloween!

Rodó los ojos — ¿Y?

— ¡Como que "_y"_? ¡Y que es la única noche del año en que puedes vestirte como una mujerzuela y nadie te va a juzgar!

El color en sus mejillas comenzó a combinar con el de su cabello. Se detuvo un segundo a analizar su disfraz. ¿Qué tan buena idea era usar una faldita que le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo, una camiseta que apenas tapaba las partes importantes de su delantera y un par de orejas de gato? ¿Qué tipo de gato se viste así? Se sentía ridícula.

— No me siento cómoda — Intentaba cubrirse con sus manos.

— ¡Te ves divina! Si él no te hace caso vestida así, pues ni modo, te buscas otro

— No quiero llamar su atención con este tipo de ropa, además, habrán niños en la fiesta, muchos de ellos son mis pacientes ¿Qué pensarán si me aparezco así, tan encuerada?

— Que eres la enfermera más sexy del hospital, sus padres te lo agradecerán. Ahora, camina.

La celebración se realizaba al aire libre, y eso era lo peor, porque el frío de la noche podía sentirlo sobre su piel desnuda. Sabía que se sugestionaba sola, porque estaban todos tan embelesados presumiendo sus trajes, que nadie se fijaba específicamente en ella. Nadie menos, el Hokage.

Le había tomado un par de años darse cuenta los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Hacía mucho ya, que no lo veía como una figura paternal o como un simple compañero de equipo. Siempre fue más que eso. Aunque quizás, se estaba confundiendo. Pero de tanto comerse la cabeza tratando de descubrir qué era lo que realmente sentía por él, que terminó enamorándose.

Pero como siempre, Kakashi no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en el mundo. Podía ser muy buen Hokage, pero para leer a las personas y saber cuáles eran sus intenciones, era aún un principiante.

Llevaba casi seis meses insinuándosele.  
Había comenzado a ayudarlo en la oficina, después de su trabajo en el hospital para pasar más tiempo con él. Lo miraba de reojo, rozaba sus brazos cuando le pedía que firmara algunos documentos, se acercaba sugerentemente, y nada, él no mostraba ni la señal más mínima de responder a sus encantos. Ya comenzaba a asumir que lo que ella sentía, era de un solo lado. Que Kakashi si tenía claro sus sentimientos por él, pero se hacía el desentendido para no hacerse cargo.

— _Frentona, podrías estar desnuda frente a él haciendo malabares con fuego y tener escrito en tu frente Amo al Hokage, y aun así no se daría cuenta. No quiero ofenderlo, pero es un idiota. Aunque tú tampoco te has esforzado mucho, un par de miraditas suplicantes no le declaran tu amor. Así que vas a aprovechar la fiesta de Halloween para seducirlo y decirle que tan loca te estas volviendo por llamar su atención._

En el momento, sí sonó como una buena idea. ¿Ahora? Dudaba que Ino fuera realmente una buena amiga por llevarla vestida así. Pero quizás, si funcionaba, porque frente a ella, podía ver como un peliplata se acercaba.

Soltó una risa sonora — ¿Es en serio? ¿De Pakkun?

Se encogió de hombros — ¿A que no está genial?

— Pues sí, un poco sonso, pero creativo

La miró de pies a cabeza, provocando que se estremeciera — ¿Qué tipo de gato se supone que eres?

Otra vez el sonrojo en sus mejillas — El peor — dijo algo tímida — ¿No crees que es muy…?

— ¿Provocativo? Sí

Bufó — Creo que mejor volveré a casa y me pondré algo más cómodo

Antes de darse la vuelta, sintió como él la sujetaba por la muñeca.

— Quédate. Estás linda así

Se mordió el labio, algo inquieta. Si él no dejaba de mirarla así, su corazón saldría arrancando de su pecho.

— ¿Una soda?

Sin soltarla de su agarre, caminaron hasta una mesita donde habían algunos refrescos, un poco más alejada del bullicio.

— ¿A quién quieres seducir vestida así? — Dijo en son de broma

— A ti — respondió con simpleza — me gusta y eres un idiota

Lo miró de reojo. Quizás, nunca sería el momento para decírselo. Pero sí él estaba abriendo una oportunidad para atreverse, la iba a tomar.  
Los segundos sin respuesta eran tortuosos, el tiempo se le estaba haciendo eterno. Tanto, que estaba a punto de salir corriendo de allí. Se giró sobre sus talones para volver a la fiesta, cuando un par de brazos fuertes la rodearon por la espalda. Su cálido aliento se coló por sus oídos.

— No te niego que te ves preciosa, pero si estas así de incómoda solo para seducirme, no era necesario si con tu ropa habitual ya lo haces. Sé que va a sonar extraño, sobre todo viniendo de mí, pero me gustas. Creí que todo este tiempo fueron rollos míos, pero si estas correspondiéndome, ya no quiero temer más. Y sí, soy un idiota — sonrió


	4. Una noche demasiado particular

**Hola aquí esta mi drabble, aparezco en wattpad con lady agreste y en fanfiction como dango chan, espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

UNA NOCHE DEMASIADO PARTICULAR

—¡Kakashi! —Un ruido en secó provoco que Sakura gritara a mitad de la noche. Despertando a Kakashi que dormía a la par suya.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —Grito asustado, estaba profundamente dormido y el grito de Sakura lo saco de su descanso.

—¿Escuchaste? —Le dijo con miedo aferrándose a el —Se escucho como si alguien dejara caer algo pesado en medio del pasillo.

—Tuvo que haber sido un cliente que quizás se tropezó en el pasillo, esta oscuro y no somos los únicos en este hostal —Le dijo con simpleza —Vamos a dormir —La envolvió en sus brazos y la arrastro a su lecho nuevamente —¿Hace cuanto que no salíamos sin críos de por medio?.

—Hace doce años —Le dijo pensativa.

—Entonces durmamos —Le dijo con obviedad —Hace años que no disfrutamos del silencio de la noche, ni de su paz y tranquilidad. Ni de un buen sueño reparador.

—Colocas a Sakumo y Hotaru como unos monstruos —Le dijo con cierta ironía.

—Sakumo llego a mi vida hace doce años, eso llevo de no poder dormir como se debe y Hotaru aún quiere que revise el armario para ver si la "mujer fantasma" no se esconde en este.

—Solo tiene diez aun es una niña.

—Castigare a Sakumo por haberle contado esa historia de terror antes de dormir… —Dijo en un bostezo —Si no te duermes en estos momentos. Prometo castigarte mañana por la mañana.

Sakura suspiro resignada —Idiota —Le llamo en una sonrisa medio llena de picardía.

—Podre ser un idiota, pero recuerda que seré tu idiota por siempre —Le dijo durmiéndose al fin, besando su melena rosa antes de entregarse al sueño profundo.

Sakura se aferro mas a su pecho, aspirando ese aroma que le llenaba de valentía y era tan distintivo en el, madera recién cortada y pinos frescos o al menos eso olía y pensaba ella.

:::::::::::::::::::

Otro ruido despertó a Sakura pero ella no le prestó atención. Hasta que el ruido cobro forma, ya no ofrecían golpes secos dados a la nada, mas bien parecían pisadas de personas, también ignoro ese nuevo sonido hasta que sintió algo inusual en su ser. Sintió como la temperatura bajaba rápidamente, la habitación estaba helada, se aferro mas a Kakashi he intento hablarle pero las palabras no salieron. Sentia una presión extraña en el ambiente, tenia miedo, pero lo que alerto mas sus sentidos fue el simple hecho que los ruidos de pisadas ya no se escuchaban afuera en el pasillo, si no que adentro de su habitación. Se dirigían donde ella y su marido dormían.

Lo peor de todo fue sentir como alguien o algo tocaba sus tobillos. Sea lo que fuera estaba ejerciendo presión, podía sentir como unas manos frías la arrastraban literalmente afuera del futon. Kakashi parecía dormir plácidamente, pero ella, estaba pasando un infierno.

—Kakashi —Penso gritar con todas sus fuerzas sobrehumanas pero fue un susurro a la nada lo que dio, un susurro que se perdió en la oscuridad y en el silencio de la noche.

—¡Salgan!.

Ahí estaba, sintió morirse o desfallecer al escuchar la voz de una mujer hablar a su oído.

—Hanami sama… Takashi sama… ¡El incendio! ¡Salgán!...

Bien escuchar eso, provoco un escalofrío mas fuerte que el anterior. Escuchar nombres que no conocía, sentir como ese ente la tocaba y la arrastraba fuera de su centro de seguridad. No se animaba ni podía abrir los ojos para ver a lo que se enfrentaba, no tenía fuerzas y mientras sentía como su cuerpo era arrastrado, con el pasar de los segundos que parecían horas, sintió como poco a poco perdia la conciencia.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Sakura-chan! —Escucharon los gritos de Naruto que provenían de la habitación continua. Esos gritos rompieron el ambiente tensó y provoco que lo que estaba ahí dentro de su habitación se esfumará.

Kakashi se levanto rápidamente, Sakura se quedó sentada en el futon analizando lo que acababa de pasar. Ya que como encanto mágico los gritos de Naruto la trajeron en si nuevamente.

—¡Algo le pasa a Naruto! —Kakashi se coloco una yukata —¡Sakura!.

—¿Eh? —Le respondió simple —Si… —Dijo viendo a la nada, analizando lo que acababa de vivir. Kakashi no le creería era un escéptico en esas cosas.

Fueron a la habitación de Naruto para ver lo que ocurría. Pero Sakura ya no pudo pegar un ojo esa noche.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Me alegra que ya estés bien —Le dijo Kakashi al día siguiente a Naruto con un tono burlesco.

—Le digo que si la vi, no fueron cuentos mios. Una mujer vestida de blanco llego a mi habitación, era transparente con fuegitos alrededor de ella, me pregunto por un tal Takashi y Hanami.

—¿Qué pensara Hinata si se entera que una mujer entro a tu habitación? —Pregunto Yamato haciéndole la broma.

—¡Pero que es real! Esa mujer era casi translúcida y se sentía un ambiente escalofriante —Les dijo Naruto en berrinche —¡Y no se atreva capitán recuerde soy su Hokage!.

Sakura se había quedado pensativa, no había dicho nada esa mañana. Kakashi se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—¿Te ocurre algo?.

Sakura negó con la cabeza —Si te lo contara no me creerías —Le dijo simple.

—Eres mi esposa, debo creerte —Le dijo en un suave beso en la mejilla.

Sakura sonrió, y bebiendo de su café le contó a Kakashi lo que a ella le había ocurrido esa noche. Kakashi se quedo pensativo con gesto serio.

—Sabia que no me creerías —Le dijo en una sonrisa suave.

—Te creo —Le dijo serio —Yo soñé con una mujer de cabellos negros espesos y de ojos azules… Tu estabas con migo pero en el sueño nos llamaba Hanami y Takashi.

Sin decir mas pagaron y cuando iban a salir del hostal notaron algo extraño en una pintura.

La mujer con la cual soñó Kakashi, escucho Sakura y vio Naruto esta retratada ahí. Después el dueño del lugar les relato la historia de como su hija Ume murió salvando a una pareja de casados que se alojaban en ese hostal.


	5. Mis bellas chicas

**Créditos del drabble a Ale Valière**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos, estaba sentado en una sala oscura, rodeado de diferentes cuadros que yo mismo pinté, esa es mi pasión, es mi hobbie; cada uno es de una hermosa mujer que ha formado parte de mi vida en diferentes momentos, tres amores que marcaron mi vida de una manera que jamás imagine. Estar ahí dentro me deprimía, en especial porque esas mujeres ya no estaban, pero tuve una noche de debilidad y era necesario estar ahí, aunque ya había sido suficiente, tome la playera que posaba sobre mis rodillas, la lleve a mis hombros y me levante de aquella silla blanca situada a mitad de la habitación, avance hacia la entrada, apague la luz y cerré la puerta, no sin antes echar un ultimo vistazo a la habitación.

Entre al baño y lave mi rostro, se notaba el pesar de las noches, me puse lo más presentable que pude y regrese al sofá, donde ya me estaba esperando una linda chica, reportera al parecer, fue una visita espontanea, estaba algo confundido, empezó a hablar pero realmente no le preste mucha importancia, no estaba interesado en su plática, empezó a hacerme preguntas pero preferí ignorarla hasta que mencionó 3 nombres y de inmediato obtuvo mi completa atención.

**Rin Nohara**

Tenía alrededor de 12 o13 años cuando la encontraron muerta en medio del bosque, fue una baja de combate, o esa fue la versión oficial, aunque nunca publicaron los detalles en los que fue encontrado el cadáver, era evidente que fue víctima de la técnica del enemigo, pero había algo más.

Encontraron su pecho abierto, por en medio de las mamas, en una incisión de aproximadamente unos 15 centímetros, un corte perfecto, lo suficientemente profundo como para alcanzar su corazón y que este fuera robado.

En realidad fue una escena que me pareció maravillosa.

**Tsunade**

Lady Tsunade no necesitaba presentaciones y era una leyenda en la aldea, en vida así como en la muerte. Todo sucedió cuando yo estaba fuera, en una reunión con los demás Keges en la Aldea de la Arena, nadie podía creer que fuera encontrada muerta en el despacho del Hokage, que era yo en ese entonces, fui nombrado después de la gran 4ta guerra ninja. Estaba obligado a encontrar al culpable, las investigaciones duraron meses e incluso años, pero cada que los equipos anbu tenían algo, encontraban otra cosa que los contradecía, y tenían que empezar de nuevo.

La necropsia revelo que fue atrapada en un genjutsu y degollada mientras estaba dentro de este, en un acto sublime de sed de sangre en el que, al igual que años atrás, levantó el tórax y robaron su corazón dejando solo un cuerpo inerte.

Detuve a la reportera por un momento, debido a que me empecé a poner nervioso, veía sombras pasar por las paredes blancas de mi casa, me pare y mire por la ventana, estaba alerta. Alcancé a ver varios miembros anbus alrededor de ella, lo que me pareció extraño, estaba por tomar un kunai de la mesa que estaba por un lado de la ventana cuando la reportera dijo en voz alta, fuerte y clara el tercer nombre.

**Sakura Haruno**

Esta era entre muchas otras mi historia favorita, encontrada muerta en su habitación, colgada por los tobillos y degollada casi por completo, cuando la encontraron aún se notaba en su rostro la desesperación con la que luchaba cuando la mataron, fue catalogado como el peor asesinato dentro de Konoha. Tenía un par de años de haber renunciado a mi puesto de Kage y pasarlo a quien fuera mi alumno, Naruto Uzumaki quien lloró y sufrió de una manera indescriptible al encontrar a su amiga en esa situación.

Otro corazón robado, tardaron alrededor de 2 meses en encontrar 3 corazones juntos, acomodados y alineados dentro de una vitrina.

Por alguna razón después de eso tuve que mudarme a las afueras de Konoha, posteriormente empezaron las alucinaciones, me pongo nervioso con facilidad, me parece que son síntomas por el aislamiento en el que Naruto me tiene.

Sonreí enérgicamente, le di las gracias a la reportera y le mostré la salida. Era necesario regresar a la silla blanca y admirar a mis 3 chicas y sus hermosos corazones.


	6. Sympathy for the devil

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi drabble de comedia por qué fallé miserablemente en mis intentos de hacerlo de suspenso. Me pueden encontrar con fanfiction como Genievieve7, se recomienda que pongan Sympathy For The Devil como canción de fondo ya que fue la canción con la que me inspiré para hacer este drabble.**

* * *

—Todo esto es tu culpa Kakashi — declaró Sakura mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación en la que se encontraban encerrados desde hace ya media hora, pero era imposible, todo se encontraba perfectamente cerrado y sellado, no había armarios ni cajones que pudiera revisar y por lo desiertas que estaban las calles de esta casa a las orillas de la ciudad tampoco parecía que los escucharían si comenzaban a gritar — todos los años es lo mismo contigo, en estos momentos podríamos estar en casa viendo malas películas de terror y riéndonos de lo lindo pero nooo siempre quieres una aventura terrorífica en halloween y siempre terminan mal — cruzando los brazos miró con enojo al peliplata que se encontraba muy entretenido tratando de abrir la cerradura con un pasador de pelo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó incrédulo aún concentrado en su tarea — todas nuestras aventuras en halloween son asombrosas, extraordinarias e inolvidables.

Sakura soltó un bufido sarcástico mientras que se asomaba por las rejas de la ventana.

— ¿La casa embrujada del año pasado? — preguntó mientras trataba de memorizar los caminos y calles que alcanzaba a divisar

— Diversión de calidad ¿Quién iba a pensar que realmente había fantasmas en ese lugar? fue buena idea llevar el agua bendita — paró unos segundos sonriendo hacía la nada mientras evocaba los buenos recuerdos de esa noche para inmediatamente seguir trabajando con la cerradura, la pelirosa lo miró con las cejas alzadas

— ¿La sesión espiritista de hace dos años? — volvió a atacar mientras se asomaba por debajo de la cama.

—Esa sigo pensando que fue una estafa, las voces pudieron haber sido grabaciones hechas previamente

— ¿Enserio?¿Y qué me dices de la mesa levitante?

— Sakura, amor mío, en estos tiempos la tecnología puede hacer cosas maravillosas, incluso levitar mesas, no te dejes embaucar por trucos baratos

—En ese momento mientras me apretabas la mano asustado no parecía que pensaras que era un truco barato — se burló la pelirosa con una sonrisa

—Me agarró por sorpresa — se defendió Kakashi mientras tiraba al suelo un pasador arruinado y comenzaba a desdoblar otro — después de pensar en toda la situación con calma pude darme cuenta que la señora era era una embaucadora.

— ¿Y qué me dices de este año? ¿Cómo justificarás el embrollo de estar a punto de ser sacrificados? — preguntó con calma mientras quitaba unas tablas de la base de la cama y las pasaba de una en una probando su resistencia.

— Fue un error común, pensé que que sería un show temático, pero al parecer me equivoqué, ¿quién pensaría que verdaderos satanistas entregan publicidad en la calle para sus rituales? Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez debí haber hecho más preguntas antes de decir que sí— respondió con naturalidad, la pelirosa soltó un suspiro resignado mientras se paraba enseguida de él, después de unos segundos la cerradura sonó con un ligero "click" mientras Kakashi soltaba un pequeño grito de victoria.

Sakura le pasó una de las tablas que traía en sus manos mientras Kakashi abría la puerta ligeramente, a lo lejos se podían escuchar pisadas acercándose a la habitación lo que hizo que girara hacia Sakura con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás lista para escapar de aquí y contarle a todos nuestra pequeña aventura esta noche en el bar? — preguntó con un tono lleno de emoción, la pelirosa lo tomó de la mano y le sonrío divertida.

—¿Contigo? Siempre — acercándose ligeramente le dió un beso suave en los labios y le dijo con picardía — quien tenga el menor conteo de noqueos pagará la cuenta del bar.

Y tomando con fuerza su tabla de madera salió por la puerta con un Kakashi sonriente detrás de ella.


	7. Invocación

¡Hola! Esta es mi pequeña aportación para la actividad de Halloween/Día de muertos. Pueden encontrarme en FanFiction como _Humpty Dumpty Dhu_. ¡Saludos!

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto_ es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**I**nvocación

Cuando Kakashi se dio cuenta de lo jodido que estaba, ya era demasiado tarde. Se hizo un recordatorio mental: Siempre sería mejor ser patán que amable, así como siempre sería mejor pecar de escéptico que de curioso. Porque si no hubiera aceptado aquel espejo de ese pobre anciano que se encontró vagando por las calles de Konoha, entonces ahora mismo no estaría en un lío.

Fue una mañana de agosto, enfrente del mercado de pulgas. Un viejo con barba blanca y ropa oscura polvorienta pasó cerca de Hatake. Llevaba un carrito con un montón de cachivaches, y por la forma en la que su huesudo brazo se doblaba, el Ninja que Copia pudo imaginar cuánto le costaba empujarlo cuesta arriba.

—¿Necesita ayuda con eso? —preguntó Kakashi, más por educación que por altruismo, en el fondo esperando una negativa.

—¡Por favor! A mi anciana edad ya no puedo cargar con tanto peso.

El de cabello plateado le sonrió con la mirada. Bueno, al menos esta vez podría decir que la excusa para llegar tarde al entrenamiento con sus alumnos había sido real.

Kakashi llevó el carrito sin mayor dificultad, subiendo la calle empinada en completo silencio. Cuando estuvieron de nuevo en terreno uniforme, el anciano le indicó que él podía seguir solo.

—Muchas gracias, joven hombre. Es usted muy amable. —El ninja sólo asintió—. Y como recompensa, me gustaría obsequiarle algo.

El viejo buscó entre sus cosas, y entonces le entregó a Kakashi un espejo.

—No es necesario. —Se excusó encogiéndose de hombros. Ni siquiera le parecía un regalo tan interesante como para aceptarlo, pero ante la mirada "más-te-vale-que-lo-tomes" del hombre, lo agarró con delicadeza.

—Este es un espejo encantado. Si a las tres de la mañana miras tu reflejo y pronuncias seis veces "Sakura", un demonio femenino se aparecerá en tu habitación —sentenció el anciano, casi como lanzándole una maldición, justo antes de continuar su camino y perderse entre el mar de gente. El de cabello plateado sólo lo miró como si hubiese escapado de un psiquiátrico.

Esa misma madrugada, Kakashi vio su reloj con desinterés. 3:07 a. m. De nuevo se había quedado hasta tarde leyendo _Icha Icha_. Y como el sueño aún no parecía alcanzarlo, recordó el supuesto espejo mágico. Era cierto que nunca había creído en tales cosas, y tal vez esa era la razón por la que se decidió a intentarlo en primer lugar. Después de todo, estaba seguro de que nada pasaría.

Pronunció el nombre de _Sakura_ seis veces. Todo permaneció igual. Quizá era uno de esos demonios puntuales que sólo aparecían a las tres en punto. Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a su cama, la vio: sentada en la esquina del colchón, con sus largas piernas cruzadas, una mujer con exótico cabello rosa y una mirada verde menta que lo estaban invitando a algo, pero no estaba claro a qué. De no ser por los pequeños cuernos saliendo de su cráneo, parecía más humana que criatura invocada.

Kakashi no se asustó, aunque sí estaba sorprendido, y, al mismo tiempo, listo para atacar. Pero eso nunca pasó.

La demonio le habló con un tono dulce, presentándose. Le explicó que no era malvada, que sólo estaba ahí para responderle todas sus dudas sobre su pasado, presente y futuro. Cualquier cosa que quisiera saber, ella tendría la información. ¿Fecha de su muerte? ¿Si su esposa lo engañaba? Sólo necesitaba preguntar.

—Ni tengo esposa ni me preocupa morir —respondió simplemente—. Así que ya puedes volver a tu espejo o lo que sea. No estoy interesado en tus servicios.

Sakura frunció el ceño levemente. Este hombre le estaba quitando toda la diversión al juego.

—Lo haría, pero una vez me invocan, sólo puedo regresar hasta que den las cuatro de la madrugada.

Kakashi miró su reloj: 3:15.

—Bueno, estos serán cuarenta y cinco minutos de un silencio incómodo.

Sin embargo, no fue así. La demonio era demasiado habladora como para ignorarla: Trataba de persuadirlo para que le hiciera alguna pregunta. Le coqueteaba para hacerlo caer en sus redes, sin éxito alguno. Ya al final, cansada del impasible hombre, optó por interrogarle acerca de su vida, al menos para tener un tema de conversación.

—¿Y cómo te llamas?

—Creí que lo sabías todo. —La escuchó gruñir, exasperada. No sabía qué tan buena idea era molestar a un demonio, pero sin duda alguna era divertido.

Dieron las cuatro y ella desapareció.

La noche siguiente, Kakashi se sorprendió a sí mismo invocándola de nuevo.

—¿Tú otra vez? —saludó decepcionada.

—¡También me da gusto verte!

Pasaron las madrugadas. Kakashi seguía sin hacerle preguntas, pero poco a poco fueron hablando más y poco a poco ella se ganó su confianza, hasta que le contó todos sus pensares, secretos y arrepentimientos, porque sabía no podía juzgarlo. Al final, ella era un demonio.

Y entre tantas charlas que se quedaron sepultadas en las cuatro paredes de su habitación, Kakashi pronto se descubrió queriendo más de ella, pasar más que una hora diaria a su lado, poder tocarla, incluso besarla. Sonaría extraño y demente, pero se había enamorado de Sakura. Y eso, definitivamente era un problema.

Jamás le había entregado su corazón a ninguna mujer, mas la primera vez que pasó, se encargó de que fuera a una criatura demoníaca. ¡Excelente trabajo, Kakashi!

Ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que pasaría. Tal vez Sakura había usado sus diabólicos encantos para hechizarlo. O tal vez sí era amor real lo que sentía. Lo cierto era que no le importaba mucho. Sólo deseaba estar con ella.

—Puedes quedarte a mi lado. La madrugada del 31 de octubre los demonios nos volvemos más fuertes. Bésame. Y serás para siempre mío y yo tuya.

Y así lo hizo. La noche de Halloween, una noche gélida, unió sus labios con los de ella. Era un beso desesperado que liberaba toda la pasión que había estado padeciendo desde hace tiempo. Sakura lo contempló con lujuria: ahora su alma le pertenecía y ni la eternidad iba a poder separarlos.


End file.
